


The Anniversary

by Sokorra



Series: 2019 Prompt Collection [6]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Extended Cut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: Chuck surprises Blair with a date.  (extended from a prompt in the February Collection)
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: 2019 Prompt Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332982
Kudos: 26





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This extended drabble was based on a prompt given in February. The prompt challenge requires the drabble to be under 500 words, so that chapter (28) is cut down by a little over a hundred words.

_ Let me see you light up the dark _

_ I want to see you light up the dark  _

_ I wanna see you light up the dark _

_ While everyone is sleeping _

_ We'll be wide awake _

- **Sleeping With Sirens (Save Me A Spark)**

* * *

“What is going on, Chuck?” He smirked, taking her hand as he led her down the hall to the stairway that led up to the roof. He had planned this out for months, wanting something special for this day. He had something more public planned for her birthday of course. He knew his wife liked having spectacular things in front of other people. But this date was special to the two of them.

It had been six years ago today that they had completely changed the path of their relationship. She would be turning twenty three tomorrow, and their wedding anniversary was in another month. A lot of days he was pretty happy to celebrate. He had a vacation planned for their anniversary, a belated honeymoon of sorts. For her birthday he had planned a big party with Serena that would have all his wife’s favorite foods and friends, as well as a performance from a favorite musician she liked.

Today however, he had blindfolded her and taken her to the roof. He needed to make a good memory here, as previous memories of the rooftops they had been on had not been pleasant to say the least. But starting with the fact that not a single member of his family was there, it was already going to be better. He had Nate help him put up a bunch of twinkle lights, and set up a picnic. There were space heaters to keep off the chill as well. The lights were all out outside the twinkle lights and the hotel sign which only lit some of the room.

“Chuck!” Blair stated, a bit annoyed at his lack of response.

“Patience, Blair,” he said with a laugh, reaching up to take off the blindfold. She blinked as the light entered her eyes, turning to him with annoyance, then surprise as she took in the fall picnic he had set up. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Anniversary, but that’s next...” He loved that even after all this time she blushed a little when she came to the realization as what he was celebrating. “You want to celebrate that?”

“Of course I do,” he said with a grin, leading her to the soft pile of blankets and handing her a glass. “First night of the rest of my life. Best decision you made.”

“Of course you would think that,” she said although the smile on her lips softened the tone behind the words.

“I love you.” It had been so hard to say back then, to tell her how much he cared for her. He knew that even though both of them had an easier go of saying it now it still held just as much impact. Her face softened from its amused grin into what he liked to consider his personal facial expression. The one that held love and affection. It was not the same way she looked at Darota or Serena. It was all together different and  _ his. _

“I love you too,” she responded. “Even if you don’t quite remember that I can’t drink this.” she held up the sparkling drink in her hand. He just grinned further. Another reason to celebrate was just the other day they had found out they were going to be parents. Ironic given that the anniversary they were celebrating now almost made them parents back in high school.

“Apple Cider.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Did you really think I would forget?”

“Do you want me to answer that?” she teased. She settled down into the blankets and waited for him. “I love it,” she stated when he finally situated himself beside her.


End file.
